Salão de Gelo Profundo
|tipo = Lugar para passar o tempo |valor = § 168.488 (mobiliado) § 106.238 (não mobiliado) |tamanho = 30x30 |nº de andares = 4 |nº de banheiros = 4 |aparição = The Sims 3: Estações |vizinhança = Estoque de Lotes e Casas }} é um lote comunitário que foi disponibilizado aos jogadores que encomendaram a versão limitada de The Sims 3: Estações antes do seu lançamento. Atualmente, o lote está disponível para download no Exchangehttps://www.thesims3.com/assetDetail.html?assetId=6963907. A descrição do lote no site oficialElectronic Arts. The Sims 3 Seasons (em inglês). Arquivado em: . Acesso em: 23 jun. 2018., à época, era: :Relaxe em estilo no Salão de Gelo Profundo Encomende The Sims 3 Estações Edição Limitada e receba o exclusivo lote comunitário Salão de Gelo Profundo. Esse elegante e lustroso clube social pode ser posto em qualquer mundo de The Sims 3 e está disponível em todas as estações. É um ótimo lugar para os seus Sims se refrescarem em um dia quente ou saírem do vento invernal. O local inclui novos objetos de gelo que podem ser postos em qualquer lote para fazer a vida dos seus Sims um pouco mais refrescante.Texto original: Relax in Style in the Ice Lounge Pre-order The Sims 3 Seasons Limited Edition and receive the exclusive Ice Lounge community lot. This sleek and elegant social club can be placed in any world from The Sims 3, and is available in all seasons. It is a great place for your Sims to chill on a hot day or get out of the winter wind. The venue includes new ice objects that can be placed on any lot to make your Sims’ lives just a bit cooler. Na fachada, encontram-se dois canteiros com bambus e folhas de bananeira, assim como uma vaga de estacionamento. Ao entrar no prédio, encontra-se um corredor amplo com vista para os fundos, escada para o andar superior, acesso a dois banheiros e uma sala mobiliada com itens de gelo exclusivos do pacote que inclui esse lote. Especificamente, encontram-se dois bares, dois banquinhos de bar, dois sofás, mesa de centro, luminárias de parede e de teto e pilares esculpidos em gelo. No segundo andar, encontra-se um hall parcialmente vazado para o primeiro andar com escada para o andar superior, mesa de pebolim e vista para os fundos do lote. Há acesso a uma sala com sofás, mesas de centro, mesas de jantar, cadeiras de jantar, bar, banquinhos de bar, luminárias e pilares em gelo, assim como uma visão para o andar inferior. No terceiro andar, encontra-se dois banheiros (masculino e feminino), vitrine para uma estátua, varanda vazia e um caminho sinuoso que leva a uma sala com objetos esculpidos em gelo. Nessa sala majoritariamente vazada para os andares inferiores, há luminárias, bar e banquinhos de gelo. Aos fundos do lote, há três fontes ornamentais. Galeria Ice Lounge, primeiro andar.jpg|Primeiro andar. Ice Lounge, segundo andar.jpg|Segundo andar. Ice Lounge, terceiro andar.jpg|Terceiro andar. Ice Lounge, sala gelada, andar 1.jpg|Sala gelada no primeiro andar. Ice Lounge, sala gelada, andar 2.jpg|Sala gelada no segundo andar. Ice Lounge, sala gelada, andar 3.jpg|Sala gelada no terceiro andar. Referências